Forbidden
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Raven and Robin Love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Two Birds

~raven pov~

It's raining today, not sunny like I hoped it would be. My hopes to go outside and dance in the heat of the sun smelling the fresh grown calla lilies and daisies that were springing up from the ground was Demolished, nature's way of reminding me of its glorious strength its unfairness is legendary to me. The weather catching me off guard not being able to go and be the child I am, I decided to sit down by my window where I could watch my kind from afar, Mother and father seem to have just left the castle as I spotted them they waved goodbye to me realizing I was eyeing them down so i smiled and waved back. "Princess Raven." a voice called me realizing who it was I smiled as I slowly turned my head to look at Aldore smiling at me. I ran towards him as he bowed down on one knee just to reach my level of height even though he was still a few inches taller than me. "princess." I hugged Aldore tightly feeling as I would never see him again. Oh did I miss him; he has been so busy doing my father's errands that he no longer had the time to be able to play with me. Though I am a hundred year old vampire I still am a child in vampire years including the fact that I look like one. Aldore smiled at me and rest his hand on top of my head "my you have grown stronger, your hug made my bones crack. You are growing as well, oh my has it been a year my sweet princess?" I smiled as he acknowledges my changes. "Aldore it has truly been a year my friend." he nodded his head in agreement truly in his eyes it has been a year.

As Aldore continues to look at me it seems he has realized how my skin is less pale and yet it looked as if I had life in me I even finally decided to let my hair grow the length reached to the middle of my back no longer above my shoulders. My eyes had the color of violet in them but yet darker. As of thinking terms my mother and I only have dark violet eyes my father's eyes scare me, he was born of full royal bloodline for his eyes was the color of pale icy blue. He was never harsh nor mean to my mother and I. he loved us dearly and risked his life for us time and time again even breaking the rules of the elders when mother was considered an outcast to the vampire community because no one had her eyes nor her dark purple hair and the fact that she seemed human was the icing on the cake. My mother and I had something that no other vampire ever had, a beating heart and skin pale but lively all vampires had a soul but we are closer to humans then they could ever be. On my back is my birthmark, many would just think that it just a cute little dot but it was not. My birthmark was more interesting to the elders than my father's love for my mother, it looked like I had gone to the tattoo parlor and got a design and plastered it on my body, it was complex but yet it had a significant beauty. It never had a direct pattern but it looked darker with its veins stretching out from my shoulder blade going into an arrow down my back. I was called the one who would change all apparently I am some sort of prophecy that will be fulfilled in due time. I was somewhat of a tall child but I was slender and a little full but I was no teenager yet in vampire years. I have always worn a leotard with my cape, my leotard was black like my father's hair but my cape was of a dark blue complex color like the night sky. I loved wearing it, it was my uniform to everyone but to me it was my glorious entertainment I always felt like a mini super hero.

I could never hate anyone, i could be mad and want to smack you to the next dimension but i was a peaceful like my mother, my father was a different story when it came to other creatures that bump in the dark. Living in a world where humans, gargoyles, magical creature, vampires, werewolves, dragons, witches, sorcerers and wizards live together is kind of boring, some lived in harmony and many lived the opposite. I sighed as Aldore looked at me in confusion. "Princess?" realizing I was just staring at him in silence he disliked it, he could read minds but it frustrated him that my mother and I could not be read. I smiled at him and hugged him as a tear dropped to my eyes. He hugged me back confusingly but smelled my salty tears noticing how much i missed him dearly. "come it is breakfast time, your parents will not be pleased if you do not eat." i sighed and looked at him with discomfort as he looked back confusingly "do you not wish to eat?" my eyes rolled in frustration and disgust as Aldore looked at me with more confusion "princess what's wrong?" Raven looked at him and sighed again in disappointment he doesn't know I closed my eyes shut and opened it. "The elders won't allow mother and I to eat human food anymore." Aldore eyes went wide open yup he didn't know "but sometimes father sneaks it to us." as i purposely whispered into his ears. Aldore smiled "then i shall help to." as Aldore went in his bag and took out a loaf of my favorite bread, i couldn't believe he remembered how i loved cinnamon and raisin especially made by Luna's family bakery, it was bread but it tasted like a pastry. the bread was enough for mother and i to share for she loved it as well. he also took a letter out that had my name written on it. "Luna told me to give you this." as he handed it to me i was contemplating on whether to eat the bread now or wait till mother comes back tonight and i kindly decided to wait for mother it would be mean not to. "Be ready in fifteen minutes." i shook my head in agreement to Aldore's words as he left my room.

I looked at the envelope that was from Luna crap its pink i sighed, pink is not my thing. I never like the color well actually i always despised the color pink. its existence was not most joyous to me. i opened the envelope and smelled the scent of lavender lilac on the the letter. i took the letter out as it was shaped as a crane, ever since Luna learned how to do origami she started folding the letter into different shapes and animals and never stopped doing it. the letter this time was violet i smiled Luna knows best i chuckled to myself relieved that the letter this time was my favorite color. i began to unfold the letter.

Dearest Friend Raven,

My dearest friend and your royal highness tomorrow is your

birthday! I can not wait to join you in the festivities of your

glorious birth. The streets are being decorated in violet and dark

blue your favorite colors lighten the streets of Azarath . The day

of great tidings of joy and bountiful foods of blood. yum!

I can not wait for the sleepover of slumber to begin tonight

and please friend raven do not worry i will sneak the foods

of human satisfactory for you and joyous queen. As a

Tamaranian greeting Happy Early Joyous Festivities of

the Birthday.

Love

Luna Phantom

I smiled reading the letter Luna's words are different but understandable. Being a native Tamaranian and living in Azarath must be hard for Luna at times but she and her family has become well at ease since father asked them to move. Mother at the time was pregnant and it seemed the only food she would ever eat is the food that Luna's mother made at that time luna's mother was also pregnant at the time and our mothers had became close like sisters to each other. Luna and I were not born yet but we both did cause a lot of complications to our parents.

My fifteen minutes were up and it was time to eat. wait a minute I thought to myself and I read the letter again. My eyes opened wide and I grabbed the calendar and looked crap tomorrow is my birthday I thought to myself dose Aldore know? I know he wouldn't forget my birthday after all he has helped my mother with my birth and has helped raising me I decided to stop questioning myself with the idiotic questions as the I heard the sound of my door being knocked as the sound of Aldore's letting me know that I had to get out of my room and go eat. i moan and groaned in an upsetting tone. Maybe one day I can be able to kill the elders for their stupid rule about every little thing that has to do with me and mother I hate those bitches. I sighed and opened the door to find Aldore waiting silently "ready to eat?" I nod my head in agreement and took another long sigh of frustration I hate eating. As I finally followed Aldore to the dining room I could automatically tell that this was going to be a very long day.

Aldore looked at me with a generous smile and randomly picked me up tossing me on his back. "Shall we fly there my princess?" I giggled and smiled with joy "around the castle and through the hall so I can piss off the elders?" Aldore paused and looked at his princess "um... um... what? " I looked at him with a face that Aldore himself seemed to miss so much. But my stare was too different from the last time he had saw me. This glare was dark he knew I have grown more and more in disliking the elders but he must have forgotten how she felt from the time of knowing when her mother and father met to when they fell in love, to the time of my birth and till now. The elders have caused much pain and sadness upon my family. "Just kidding." He replied to me and got on his knees, I rolled my eyes and got on his back as he levitated and zoomed out the window diving down through the sky. "I have a better idea." I pat him on the head acknowledging that I wasn't to hear what he has to say. "Lets play hookie. Lets go to Luna and great family they made lasagna." I smiled, luna's mother lasagna was the best not even the cook could make a lasagna so good such as Luna's mother. "Lets go." I shouted as I patted his head even harder then before. Yes food glorious food here I come.

~Robin pov~

"Robin" I looked to see who had called me but crap it was my friend shadow. I hate this guy sometimes but then he gives me reasons of why we are best friends. I looked at him and smiled then gave him an aggravated face. "What do you want?" Shadow rolled his eyes in ignorance but our friendship level is highly known to everyone that we are brothers even though we are not blood related. "Where its Jasper with his retarded self" I chuckled a little in amusement. "I heard that you dick." I looked up in the trees to see jasper sitting there looking down at us with his emerald green eyes piercing down to our souls it always gave new this shivering feeling but because of this jasper was always the better hunter than shadow and I. "You have got to stop doing that." Shadow said as jasper smirked and landed on the ground in all fours and got up fixing himself in his gucci suit. "Show off. " I shouted as we did our signature hand shake. Shadow rested himself on a tree as jasper reached out to shadow. "Why are you dressed like that? " shadow asked with a smirk "you're in the wild, the woods where we hunt. But then again you are the only one to hunt and not seem like you did anything. Mister absolutely perfect." Shadow smirked giving a tint of annoyance in his voice. I looked at shadow and was about to say something till I remembered his girlfriend who became his ex just yesterday had broken up with him because she wanted jasper. He held a title to the word dreamy. I felt bad and decided to not say anything jasper knew how hurt shadow was he had planned to ask her hand that very day he had his heart broken so jasper just let it go. Sadly for jasper he had more girl problems then shadow and I had, we all are known to be the cutest and sexiest werewolves wherever we go. Shadow was the comedian the funniest but yet he was the harsh one, jasper was mister perfect the fine and dreamy one but yet mysterious. Me I held the upper position, I am the prince of Domino land of the wolves I was the leader the observer kind and yet very dangerous. All three of us were close ever since we were pups. Our mothers gave birth to us on the same year of the same month on the same week in the same day but just an hour apart. I came away one jasper came at two and shadow came out at three and to make our lives easier on how we knew each other our mothers are childhood best friends and the whole play dates were unavoidable no matter how hard we could try to avoid such greetings we couldn't because it was everyday of the week. jasper looked at us "why are you guys not dressed yourself?" we both looked at him wondering what is he talking about. "its thar vampire princess birthday." shadow and i looked at each other crap i thought to myself i forgot about that little girls birthday we never really met her but we heard the background story about the little girl and her mother. i rolled my eyes going to a little girls birthday the dame kid is a one hundred and when they get to the age of five hundred that is when they are fully developed look like seventeen or nineteen years old at the age of five hundred. "Dracula's daughter." i instated as they both looked at me and nodd. "you mean that forbidden thing that she and her mother is. i am surprised they are still alive since dracula defied the elders

married and made love to Aliyanna." i looked at shadow i was surprised too that they both were still alive. dracula fought long and hard with the elders falling in love with something that was and yet not really is "dracula deserves to be happy." shadow and jasper both looked at me, they both knew well that dracula had suffered many years of loneliness and has sacrificed himself to keep the peace between the vampires and werewolves but we there was rules to be followed to please each of our own elders if when is broken we end up in war with one another. so dracula and my father work hard at trying to keep the peace and so far there is peace among us but sadly we don't know how long it will last many of our kind hate each other and war is bound to happen between us but the question is when?

shadow sighed agreeing to what was said "you know peace will never last long with us." jasper nodded his head in agreement wondering how long will it be till we have to fight them. "wait if the party is tomorrow jasper why the hell are you wearing the suit." jasper looked at shadow and smiled "i have a date in about a hour and a half." my left eyebrow raised i smirked this idiot always has a date. "who is the next girl this time?" i just had to ask jasper never really kept a relationship it wasn't his persona. jasper was quiet for a while "oh come on you idiot you can tell us." shadow had just insisted on wanting to know, the suspense was killing us. Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes "why do you want to know?" shadow gave jasper a nasty smile and looked at him giving a snarl and a evil grin. "because if you don't tell us then i will do one thing that will make you mad and i always do it." jasper looked at him with wide eyes. "you wouldn't." shadow got on all fours setting himself to pounce on jasper "fine I'm going out with your ex's sister lidia. she asked me out on a date i agreed." shadow got up and looked a me, i looked at shadow then he turned his head to jasper and jasper didn't stop looking at shadow. "I don't care anymore." shadow turned around rolling his eyes "where you going?" i shouted out as shadow kept walking not even saying a simple word. " shadow." i yelled out with growl my voice rising to a deeper tone. "dammit shit i am going home you don't have put your tone all dominating party tomorrow remember." shadow kept on walking not even turning around to face us. Jasper had pain in his eyes he knew how hurt shadow has been but at least shadow was not letting it destroy himself. he of course was only with the girl for two years he has parties and a whole lot of fun to do. "robin you and i should be going you have to get ready, i already did mines for tomorrow." i shook my head and agreed "besides i got a date in a few." Jasper head for the trees jumping on one branch to another. i sighed it was time for me to go home i can feel my mother looking for me I guess she wants to go and help me look for something presentable.

i finally reached home as my phone vibrated in my pocket,i sighed who would want to talk to me now? i looked at my phone seeing it was miley my girlfriend for the past six months. i smiled a little and answered the phone "hi cupcake what's shaking." she giggled and sighed her voice was sweet and yet adorable but soft and stern. i just miss you, i'm still deciding on what dress to wear for tomorrow. any ideas?" i smiled. "well something short and sexy." i heard my mother coming down the stairs. "i have to go sorry my mother wants me i didn't get ready for the party yet. see you later." and i hanged up. i felt a little bad but at the same time my mother was kind of noisy person .

"Robin." i looked up as mother was coming down the stairs she always looked beautiful in her own vibrant way. "Morning mother glad to see you up." mother always had a dress on this was the norm for me, mom not wearing a dress is a sign that something is wrong. My mother is the true meaning of girly girl never once have I not seen her at her best. I believe my mother has raised the bar that can never be reached. My mother looked at me and sighed "you didn't even get to pick out your clothes for tomorrow. Well no bother everything is already on your bed and the maids are hanging it up for you in your closet." I nodded looking at my mother and she walked out the door to go gossip with her two ladies that sadly never stops talking about anything. I sighed "mother must always have to be the socialized in." I finally decided to go upstairs to my room as u looked to see the door of my room open I was surprised to see my use to be nanny coming out my room, as she looked at me she just smiled and nod her head. I haven't seen her in a while so I ran to go hug her tightly "Nana." She smiled and hugged me back. She really couldn't speak anymore since the gargoyles had tried to kidnap me. she fought back hard risking her life for mines, I bet it was a great fight between nana and the gargoyle she had great victory and yet sadly her victory to protect me ended up paying the price of losing her voice. When mother told me the story I never tried to disobey nana nor anyone else for that matter. My father told me that her lullabies was magical it always put me and mother to sleep whenever we fuss. Funny thing is it even put my father and the whole kingdom to sleep. Nana has always been special to me and my family, her name is Vashti I use to call her vashti nana but she preferred being called nana.

She was a warrior back in the day fighting beside my grandfather king Claudius. Nana is the definition of true bueaty, she was the fairest and yet the dangerous, her beauty till this day is still talked about in all the land. King Claudius and nana both had fallen in love with each other but because of the counsel they could not be together and it broke their hearts. Reluctantly my great grandfather had married Princess Shayla Valnassa of Volklore bringing a strong union between us as allies and friends. Princess shayla took a liking to nana and made her be the bridesmaid of honor. Nana was devastated it broke her down mentally and physically her sadness had showed, she became more skinnier her appetite had left her. She had seem to loose all emotion pushing everyone away from her but yet she still held strength doing her duty to protect the kingdom and our kind that was the only thing that kept her going. Many soldiers who knew how heartbroken she was stood by her but everyone in the castle and the other never told shayla anything.

Things became more difficult for nana, when ever there was a mission or a battle nana always took the advantage to leave the castle. Great grandfather disagreed with the council having nana tread dangerous water but in front of him and others she insisted on going hoping to die with honor and loneliness then to stay in a castle with painful memories and a heart that could never stop loving the creature she could not have. Claudius heart loved shayla but it loved nana more he wanted to have her stay by his side but at the same time what difference would it make for both of them if they couldn't have each other entirely. Nana's heart had grown cold she was still emotionless and as she found out that shayla was pregnant she left. Nana couldn't bare it anymore she couldn't deal with it, she went to go live by herself in domino where she trained in new tactics and gain more skills, became more educated and ended up as a professor in teaching. She gained knowledge in medicine and herbs; there her smile and laughter came back to her. She took up art and went to explore different planets and learned thirty eight languages. Soon on there was war again between the gargoyles and her homeland sadden by the news she refused to go back and help she wanted no part of it. Years had passed, she had found out that her people had won the war as was glad to hear but little did she know Claudius was looking for her, sending his men to find her ever since the day she had left. He had loved her dearly always worried about her for that reason he never let her go. One of his men had finally found her and told him of her location he wanted to go himself and he did. Finding her nana tried to run but she couldn't all she did was cried in his shoulders holding each other tight love that was so broken between them but still latched on to each other. Claudius begged her to return and she agreed.

My father said he was happy to meet a legendary warrior the day my mother was giving birth to me. Grandmother was happy to meet Vashti again even though she felt the ping of sad pain she was a little happy to see her. Father told me how he would never forget the face nana had made when I was born. My father wanted me to be held by a legendary warrior so she was the second person to hold me. My grandfather and everyone were shocked, nana was brought down to tears holding me as she fell to her knees and her eyes began to shine pure white. There was a saying that when a warrior finds someone to protect, they will protect that person making a sacrifice if they have to and it was me. I was the one that made her feel complete to be able to fill in that empty hole she once had because of my grandfather. We created that bound that could not be broken. I was her savior and she was my protector and my guide she was my second mother. Nana and I linked it was a connection that had everyone startled then she gave me back to her nana and stood beside my mother coldly to everyone else. Her eyes had changed from peaceful, mysterious and stern to dark, evil and scary. My father felt at somewhat fear and safety, my mother found a friend and a nanny in a way no one would dare separate my mother, me and nana. Once a legendary warrior had found there special someone to protect, their reason to live again is never dared to be tampered with it.

"Nana, I missed you. How was your journey." She smiled and gave me thumbs up. She kissed my forehead and told me in sign language that she was hungry and asked if I wanted to go and hunt with her. I smiled I was hungry and then I realized why did I leave the forest when I was going to go hunt in the first place oh yeah I was busy talking to the guys how stupid of me to forget "yes I am starving." I always knew when nana goes to hunt it is always an animal that had more meat on its bone and was the juiciest when raw and when cooked heck she is the emperor of hunting better then jasper she can still be neat and clean but leave no trace of a hunt nor her little prey speaking of jasper he envied her hunting skills and that she was my nana, maybe I can be able to show nana my hunting skills have improved since she was the one that had thought me everything I need to know. Even though nana is a thousand years old she still had the perfect body of a twenty year old it is kind of a little weird to know that she would be someone's seven hundredth great grandmother.

Grandfather opened the door to see us about to leave "Vashti welcome back." She nodded and gave my grandfather a hug "nana come on im hungry lets go lets go lets go." She smiled in her silent giggle and we left my grandfather side as we phased into our form of the great wolf headed to the forest. I looked at nana her fur was always white but this time her fur was snow white, whiter then the last time I had saw her. I herd a little gasp from grandfather before we were able to get out the door, nana is the true difenition of beauty it was breath taking. My friends were amazed to see that I haven't even had a crush on her I mean come on she raised me and she breast feed me I mean come on I had more titi action then everyone even my grandfather if they ever did it so I am good with that, but nana always told me how she had seen a vision of my special person she never gave me any hint or clues but she told me that one that is viewed by others as a disgrace is my diamond in the rough I have yet to know what she means by that but I will soon know hopefully but right im starving and nana is hunting so im gonna get some good food before it gets dark BOOYAH.

~Raven Pov~

"Friend raven after we are done with the food of human content would you like to help me pack for your party of slumber?" as Luna was putting a piece of lasagna in her mouth I nodded my head yes. It was rude to open my mouth with food in it but I didn't want her to think I was ignoring her so giving her a sign of agreement was better. She giggled and clapped her hands in bliss like always when she received the answer she wanted. Luna's mother gave me a glass of milk as she patted my head with a smile. "Raven, my have you grown." Smiling at my god mother she giggled and rubbed my head a little bit before she went in the kitchen to wash the dishes and put the rest of the food in a container for my slumber party with extra food for me and mother. Luna's father sat at the table with Aldore just watching us "I do not agree with the council on restraining your eating" everyone looked at him "you're not even fully mature yet to just feed on blood. Your mother is mature and she cannot even live off of just blood." Luna's father was angry and we all noticed. "Darling." Luna's mother replied lightly for him to calm down but we all understood how he felt. my godfather was right he never liked the elders he believed they only think on history and how everything should be the way they want it to be, even though my father is king the elders still had a say and somewhat power as well. "Father we can still assist with human food for friend raven and queen still." Aldore looked at Luna and nodded his head in agreement. "Raven and queen always get sick with just blood a lone why do the elders ignore that blood alone cannot work?" Aldore looked at my godmother. "You must remember elders still have their mind set still living in the old age." he answered her question kindly.

Luna did not like the answer she herd, she knew how hard my mother and I have been struggling with the Elders, how father has been dealing with it constantly always trying to find a way looking into the meaning of my birthmark, what it represents what I would become or do in the future. My father said that I was going to be the one who would make great change in the future because of the prophecy that madam rouge has foretold on the day of my birth. Mother and father have been hiding my birthmark from the elders and from the people so there would be no suspicion and my life would be spared. Finishing the last bite of my lasagna I looked at Aldore and my godfather apparently they were communicating with each other and not wanting to disturb their little meeting I let Luna know that I wanted to go up to her room now. She smiled and quickly got up taking me to her room. "That was most truly weird." I giggled to what she was saying it was somewhat funny because of the way she talks. "Mother and father seem to worry a lot more lately with the elders decision upon you and the queen." I sighed this is not fun it's practically annoying and stupid but it is what it is. Luna looked at me with a sad worried face oh no not the face I smiled at her and jumped on her bed she giggled and did the same. "Friend raven I am so excited for the ball tomorrow. I cannot wait to see the cute werewolves." I laughed apparently I wasn't the only one who had a thing for werewolves they looked more alive and can turn into a great furry teacher and I always wanted to ride one I believe it would at least be a lot of fun to be able to. "Luna you and me both on this one, I heard the prince is major handsome." Luna's eyes opened and sighed. Being kids who are one hundred years old we had major crushes on werewolves, somehow they always looked so sexy. "Hey is Sarah coming? I haven't heard from her for two weeks." Luna looked at me and smiled oh no that smile, I know that smile from anywhere "friend Sarah is on her way and will be at the palace a hour before the party of slumber begins." My smiled enlarged I missed her since she went off on her family reunion vacation thing with her folks, she did say that she will be coming but I was never sure since she left we haven't contacted one another. I guess it is her parent's stupid rules on no phone its family time you know the drill. I giggled a little hoping she is having fun with her loved ones. After a hour of talking about random things that popped out of our minds we became tired and sleepy, looking at the clock it was only one in the afternoon and my party wasn't going to start till six. "Friend raven we are getting sleepy." I giggled a little and did a slight yawn "let's go to sleep Luna." She shook her head in agreement and we went under the covers, our forehead touched one another as we looked at each other and smiled and then we silently went to sleep.

-Dream Pov in-

"raven." I opened my eyes realizing I was laying on the grass warm and prickly but it was soft to the touch. "raven." slowly rubbing my eyes hearing a males husky voice calling my name out "raven." I turned my head to see who called but there was no one in sight. "Hello." I replied but no answer "raven." I heard it calling me again. "yes hello." Nothing I rolled my eyes getting aggravated and decided to go back to sleep and lay down. I heard the birds chirping and the sound of little squirrels and animals making noises and the sound of the waterfall making splashes and waves feeling peace and tranquility. "raven." I groaned and ignored the voice this time I was too lazy to try and figure it out and I didn't want to. All of a sudden someone wrapped their arms around me holding me tightly as my back rested on the guy's chest. I opened my eyes and realized that it wasn't a person it was something, its arms was full of fur, its hands had claws, its chest was strong and hairy and I felt its snout resting on top of my head. I should have been scared but in some way I felt calm and safe, I felt like I was in love with whoever the person is like I know the person. "What took you so long stranger?" He grunted and held me tighter not enough to hurt me but enough to keep me still. He released his arm a little as I was turning my body to face him, his beastly form looked at me with his piercing blue eyes that showed warmth and comfort. He smiled a little if that was even a smile and he held me tighter. "Tomorrow is your birthday." I looked at him "we meet tomorrow." My eyes went wide opened as he smiled and gave a little chuckle "I'll be the third person to ask you to dance." Rolling my eyes with disbelief he looked at me as his expression showed seriousness and love in his eyes. "It's time for you to wake up." He looked at me smiling "I can't wait to see what dress you're going to wear!" and everything went blank.

-Dream Pov Out-

"Friend raven, it is time to wake up for the party of the slumber." Opening my eyes to see Luna shaking me like a rag doll I wanted to be lazy but Luna's mother just finished packing. I was having a slumber party but the girls are staying with me in the castle for school and apparently Luna's and Sabrina's parents are going to meet up with my parents after the celebration and head out to find something that could help keep the peace since the elders are pissing the werewolves off by the minute. "You okay sweet heart?" my god mother looked at me with worried eyes I shrugged my head yes and got up out of bed. "I cannot wait to do the party." I smiled and looked at her "I am back you sore losers who slept without me." We all looked to see Sabrina I ran to her giving her a hug as we both fell on the floor because of Luna's decision on going on her bed and jumping on us. "Yeah I am loved." Sabrina shouted as we tried to get up from the floor. "Luna if there was a class on jumping on vampires you would be the one to get a five star a on your report card." Sabrina groaned as she cracked her back. Luna giggled in her delight and shrugged "friend Sabrina I could not help myself with the bundle of over whelming joy that my heart was filled." Sabrina looked her in the eyes as her mother went downstairs. "You ass, you're lucky I love you." She showed her fangs smiling and gave Luna a bear hug that made her bones crack Shit please don't let me be next "so my stuff is at your house already are you ready to go to your casa?" I smiled yes I am a live I don't get the bear hug I looked at the bed a little upset that my slumber was destroyed but it was time for me to go back home anyway "yes lets go" a little upset leaving the comfy bed but I was going to my own bed which was more comfier then Luna's so there wasn't much despair in my heart, Everyone smiled and looked at me it was clear to all three of us it was time to party.

Finally home, all three of us went up to my room throwing pillows at each other jumping on my bed making noises was a blast. Elder Vax came to my room demanding for us to not make such noise since there was a meeting involved between the other elders. Sabrina looked at me and looked at him. "if your having a meeting why you gotta have a meeting so close to the princess's room knowing that she was having a slumber party is just stupid on your part." My eyes opened wide as the elder looked at her in rage, he lifted his head slightly "you have no manners young vampire. Minf your tongue" He shot back with his eyes blazing red Sabrina sighed and gave him a smile "and you can pipe the fuck down old one." Vax looked at her in displeasement as Luna giggled in her soft voice I on the other kept my mouth shut I wanted to laugh so bad but I saw Aldore behind him with his fingers to his lips letting me know to keep still and not laugh. "princess raven see to it that you control your friends or perhaps find one with manners." I shot a look at him "why don't you mind your own business and get out of my room I see fit on who my company is so do not tell me what to do. Now go back to your meeting your ruining my sleep over besides you knew three months ago and your meeting was decided last week." Sabrina and luna looked at me asking themselves why I standing up against Vax. Aldore smiled in great delight being able to hear what I had just said. "how dare you." Vax looked at me as Aldore walked in. "elder vax I believe you have a meeting, let me take care of the children you're too old to deal with this new age of children after all it is a new era my friend." Vax smiled and put his hand on aldore shoulders "my dear child. Welcome back have you said your greetings to your mother?" Aldore smiled and nodded his head "father you know I love mother dearly how could I not come back and say hi to her! Hoping to see you mother said you have been busy so I shouldn't disturb you." Vax nodded "ah my son you seem to always please me and live up to my expectations but don't take such likings to this child so much such manners are not tolerable." Vax smiled and hugged his son "have a good party girls." Vax smiled and left my room dang what took him so long to leave? I sighed as Aldore made a funny face and we all giggled. Even though aldore is the elders son he was always by my father's side and we saw him as family and friend even though Vax is just five hundred years old he wasn't the boring type. "so lets see what you three girls are going to wear tomorrow." Aldore looked at us as we looked at him "don't give me that I want to surprise you look, it's a ball so I want to look better then you all." We all laughed as he did this gay pose and started walking like mrs. jay a man who cant stop wearing womens clothes and heals plus the makeup but man did he have females legs. "lets have a fashion show." Luna shouted out "and uncle Aldore can be the judge." Aldore gave us a sad face, Sabrina looked at him and jumped on his back "whats wrong?" she asked as aldore threw her up in the air and put her down next to me "I thought I was gonna be dressed up and showing what I got." We tackled him to the grown causing a tickle attack as he laughed and shouted for mercy but we didn't stop we were having too much fun and enjoyed bringing aldore to his knees was most delightful to us. The servants smiled and giggled "aldore aren't you too old for these things aldore?" odetta asked as he looked at her and smiled "I maybe old for this but I cant be a boring babysitter." We all looked at him "baby sitter my butt cheek." Sabrina shouted as we tickled him again "this is war." Sabrina shouted. "AAAATTTTCCCCAAAAKKKK." Luna shouted as she got on top of the bed we all knew what was next.

~robin pov~

** My eyes opened as I tried to figure out why the hell was I hugging this little girl, I mean I saw what I was doing but I couldn't hear nor control myself I wonder what the hell was a saying, I know my beast form somehow was in control but what the hell was with my dream? It looked like I was a pedophile and the last time I check I don't do children. Fighting myself on whether I should get up out of bed or go back to sleep the slam of my door pretty much already gave me the answer that made such an upsetting disappointment. "Hey robin, get your hairy ass up its time to get ready for the party of that little wonder girl thing." Rolling my eyes as I looked at shadow playing on my X box and jasper sitting on my couch rubbing his head who seems to be terribly annoyed and ignoring the four phone calls that seemed to ring with in the three minute span. "what's wrong with you?" he looked at me and looked at shadow "my ex won't stop calling him and ended up fighting her sister before she could walk out the door to go on a date with mister fantastic himself, now he is dealing with a two girls calling non-stop and you can hear fighting in the background and all you hear is bitch hoe skank backstabber hussy you know the deal." I looked at shadow that seemed to enjoy what he learned to be able to boast about it. "I'm sorry for the sister since I like her as a friend but my ex I don't give a shit so I am slightly enjoying this." Jasper rolled his eyes while I laughed this was too funny for me and shadow got a kick out of it "hey jasper how you like that headache?" shadow shouted while jasper growled and lay down on my coach. "Look at the bright side you can flirt at the party since you have no dates." Jasper looked up a little and us both and smirked at the comment I made "this is true." He replied and got up "that means I got to look my most sexiest." Jasper did his slight smile and his significant I got this pose looking up slightly like the sun was glaring at his face with his pearly white teeth glissading with a bright touch of light like a movie star. "Dude I thought you only do that outside?" shadow implied as jasper looked at us giving a little chuckle then a laugh "no I do this everywhere and he goes back to the significant pose he took a few seconds ago. My friends are unbelievable what the fuck was our mothers thinking when they were having us with their ridiculous everyday hanging outs? I cannot believe I am stuck with them. I rolled my eyes heading to the bathroom wanting to take a shower and be a lone for a while before I would have to go get ready for the big party my cell phone ringed "hey bird boy your girlfriend is calling you." Turning around to see jasper handing me my phone I took it and threw it on the bed "whoa what happened did you guys argued again?" I shook my head yes and rolled my eyes "is it because you're not taking her to the ball." I looked at him and sighed "you know I can't bring her not I don't want to bring her." Jasper looked at me and turned his head rolling his eyes he knew my girlfriend argues about everything but he was more irritated on why I am putting up with it and to be honest I don't even know why myself. I closed my eyes and sighed I head to the bathroom and locked the door finally a little peace to myself I looked in the mirror and realized that I had a five o'clock shadow darn it I have to shave today I rolled my eyes and sighed, time to get myself situated. "Hey jack rabbit foot don't take too long we got to look sexy you know." The banging of my door and shadow yelling wasn't going to help how long I would be taking just to get myself clean and prepped and just for that I will be making it even a lot longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: the big night

"yes I am sexy." jasper screams out as he checks himself in the mirror oh yeah "all the lovely ladies will be suckng my.." I threw the pillow at jasper's head before he could finish the sentence.

Shadow looked at me and laughed while jasper looked at me furiously "what?"I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders "my mother is coming in less than a minute and you're being loud." he smiled and smacked shadow upside the head shouting "don't be so loud shadow." Shadow jumped up and pulled jaspers hair like a girl fight making noises and jumping up and down like a freaking prima donna, hitting jasper in the head "bitch don't lie on me." I started laughing as nana came in looking at them oddly then giggling in her own way as they continued attacking one another. As I looked at nana I was completely shocked at her outfit choice it was amazing just instant breathtaking as I heard the guys behind me gasp in shock. "Holy crap you are sexy." Shadow yelled out in surprise as jasper made bow chica wan wan noises.

Nana giggled as her cheeks turned a little pink from the delicate compliment she had recieved.

Her dress astonishingly delicate and gorgeous, the color white and black too beautiful to even try to explain it. The sides of her dress was one thick black vertical line as the front and back of the dress is pure white just like nana's furs. Her dress close and yet loose around her body showing her physical beauty appearance, nana has the body of a twenty year old. Body fit and toned a little thick she isnt fat but she is not a stick figure who looks like a starving model, I mean come on everybody knows nana can eat she been fighting and eating with men and mostly calling out all the shots as well. The top of her dress had a greek design to it with gold color twist chain jewelry. the back of her dress revealed her bare skin reaching an inch away from her bottom as the back material curved down like a curtain from the window giving it a little cap of its own around her bottom, the bottom of the dress curved around her legs loosely as it had a nice small tail to it. Shadow and jasper just kept staring at her they couldn't say anything cause words could not comprehended how beautiful she is. I walked up to nana and gave her bow "dear lady may I have the honor to escort you?" She giggled at me and told me yes in sign language I smiled as I gave her my arm she reached her hand out and tucked in as I started to escort her like we were going to prom. Jasper and shadow filled behind closing the door to my room we saw grandmother and grandfather in the hallway. "Vashti you look astonishing." Nana smiled as grandmother gave her a compliment and grandfather just looked at her. I can tell he was amazed his eyes said it all. Nana ignored his gaze and grabbed shadows hand as jasper stood beside me growling softly as we walked towards the stairs to go down to the hall we all saw mother and father but everyone downstairs saw nana and was amazed finally someone has outshined my mother. "Vashti I am so jealous." Mother shouted out as we got to the last step mother hugged vashti asking her who made the dress and where can she get one? Nana laughed as she told her in sign language that she made it as everyone gasped in shock and aw "well come to think of it nana you did make my tie for me." she smiled and touched my hair telling me i look better with my hair this way, i looked odd with my hair combed down." shadow laughed and jasper nudged him as shadow nudged back him back in defense. As we all finally went to the door a male with long black hair that reached to his shoulder blades had waited for us. He looked so familiar as he smiled at us "may i." he held his hand out to nana as he kissed it and gave her a hug, i looked surprised as grandfather looked questionable and my father just smiled. "Ah marcus it is so nice to see you again friend. i thought you wouldn't be able to make it." father and marcus gave each other a hand shake rubbing each others arm strongly like they were brothers. "i wouldn't miss it for the world my friend, especially this unique beauty i have here." marcus looked at nana as she quietly giggled in response "what." i shouted and looked at nana and marcus "nana has a boyfriend?" nana looked at me and smiled shaking her head yes as she patted me on the head. shadow and jasper looked like their jaw wanted to drop on the floor as marcus kissed nana on the cheek. "you must be robin, you're father and vashti as told me all about you." he reached his hand for a handshake as i gave it to him in response "don't worry i am a good guy. i know you're father back in the college days." i smiled.

"i can tell by the alpha omega alpha handshake." he lifted his eyebrows.

"you weren't lying about your son." father laughed as we all went into the limo. sitting down i made sure i sat down next to nana as she made me rest my head on her shoulder as her other hand was held by marcus as their fingers entwined. Jasper, shadow and mother noticed that grandfather was quite not enjoying what he saw as jasper and shadow gave me an inside joke as everyone laughed not knowing what the hidden meaning it was about. "so who is ready for this ball?" shadow asked as we both looked at jasper "this bitch." shadow said as we looked at jasper.

"yup this is one the ladies man of the three amigos." mom laughed at her own joke as jasper gave her a smile and i swear his teeth made the sparkling smile affect as my mom followed off with a dreamy smile and everyone laughed. my dad looked at everyone "what's so funny?" he asked as everyone laughed again.

"oh brother, you are always the last one to realize a joke." marcus said as my father and him gave another handshake "but yet the wisest dog i have ever known." father laughed.

"the brothers of our sorority didn't name me old tail for nothing." mom looked at him in surprise.

"they named you old tail? but you said they named you Balto." Marcus, Jasper, shadow and i started laughing as nana gave dad the are you serious look. "dad really my favorite animal movie when i was a child." laughed again. Nana pulled out a marker board and started writing as she flipped it over everyone read. (YOU TOLD ME THEY CALLED YOU HERCULES) everyone broke down laughing as marcus whipped a tear from his eyes "brother you have been caught." dad laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"i'm sorry i was trying to be amazing then i was." marcus and dad chuckled as they continue talking about the college days telling us stories and pranks they used to pull off even with the professors on how they made the professor believe they lost their papers so they could get an easy A because they didn't even understand what the hell they had to write.

"so robin are you ready to meet the birthday girl?" marcus asked me as i sighed.

"to be honest marcus i really don't know what to think right now. i don't even know what she looks like." marcus pulled out his phone as he showed me i gasped as i realize that was the girl from my dream the same purple hair everything was a match. "thats the girl from my dreams." jasper and shadow looked at it.

"dude the little girl you have been drawing pictures about for the past month." shadow said as i answered yes.

"they said she is a total outcast to the vampire community but she is the daughter of dracula so they can not complain i actually met her a few times. she is very sweet." mother looked at him.

"can you tell us more about her marcus?" mom asked.

"of course. she is actually my god daughter." everyone gasped as grandfather looked at him.

"your a vampires godfather?" marcus smiled not even paying to any attention if that was an insult or not.

**"well she is still young she is the spitting image of her mother they have the same features, they both are not regular vampires they can't just live off of blood alone. they need real food and they prefer it better than blood. **


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry but if you have any ideas please share i haven't been on fanfiction for a while but i will post this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone its Kaceyizzalee =),**

**I just want to say think you guys for people who have posted reviews, liked, followed, favorite and read my stories that I have posted. I truly appreciate the fact that some of you are devoted to my stories that I have been posting and I have been devoted to your stories as well. I want to officially apologize for a few things. I want to say sorry for all the grammar and miss spelling words that I have been having in my stories a few I don't know but I appreciate the reviews that I am getting mostly it is good views and others who have posted "hey there is a lot of misspelling and stuff and you need a beta." and I'm like what the heck is a beta until a few readers have explained so I officially am very thankful for the information you have given me. **

**The reasons for all my bad well grammars and misspelling is because my laptop had broke down on me it was old a mean it was probably fourteen years old. My laptop was a Compaq and those are no longer created anymore. Like that was the laptop that would be scaled y how many gallons of water thing; yes my laptop was an extinct version that was stopped created in the 2001 I believe. Look the truth is the laptop was dying and I could no longer support paying continuously to get it fix. So for the past few months I have been doing everything on my cell phone. Creating my ideas in notes and I think I can call it text my stories I don't know how to say what I have been doing on my phone but yes I have been creating my stories on my cell phone till I could finally get a new laptop. Which I just did as in September 4, 2013 yeah so I am so excited to be typing on word Microsoft again. I can give my phone a break and not have grammar or misspelling problems anymore. Yes boo boo.**

**I would just like to say please keep commenting on my stories; tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you want, tell me what you don't want. Just go ahead and say it out loud. (Just don't make me cry) lol I am joking on that part. **

**For the people who are still reading my stories and continuously have been giving me the boost that my stories are great thank you very much I appreciate it and for the people that are like "FIX YOUR GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLING" I appreciate it and I am sorry for that problem I have and I just want everyone to know that I have been doing my best to be devoted on my stories working on my cell phone and now that I got my laptop (HALLELUJAH) I get to have things done a lot better. **

**Please continue to read my stories I enjoy how I get my reviews and how many people who have been reading, I want to thank you and I hope you all can continue being supportive in my stories and please feel free to share any ideas. Some of your ideas you wanted I have added and it's great to know that readers out there are enjoying my creation and I love feedback and some inputs. Thank you once again and I hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
